Panic of Watch
by VampiryFairy
Summary: Judai Yuki es un joven violinista ciego que se sometera al un transplante de cornea aparentemente la operacion es un exito pro el donante de cornea era acosado por seres sobre naturales ¿Podra Judai soportar el acoso de los seres? o termira sufriendo
1. Pensamientos negativos

**VampiryFairy: **JIA nueva historia.

**Lady Rose: **Genial esta historia estaba en mis proyectos.

**VampiryFairy:** Ojala la disfruten.

**Lady Rose: **Si bueno esta historia está basada en la película el ojo del mal.

**VampiryFairy: y **sin más preámbulos la historia.

**Lady Rose:** Pero primero un pequeño prologo n.n''.

**Panic of Wacht**

'_**muy pocas personas lo ven o lo sienten el mundo de la muerte se puede hacer presente al filo del final de la vida o al principio de esta las personas que ven o sienten cuando la vida de alguien comienza a apagarse como una llama en la más cruenta tormenta pero al fin sus vidas corren peligro nadie debe ver o sentir el mundo de las tinieblas no debe ser visto o sentido por ninguna persona viva ya que su alma correa el peligro de ser perseguida por sus oscuros Habitantes.**_

**Capitulo 1: Pensamientos Negativos.**

Era una noche pacifica y hermosa la cual era testigo de un hermoso concierto de música clásica coordinado por hermosos acordes de violines en el teatro en era una música simplemente exquisita para el oído los violinistas tocan bellos acordes perfectamente en sallados y coordinados pero de entre todos los violines el que mas destaca es el violín principal el cual es tocado por un prodigio en la música Judai Yuki de 17 se unió a la orquesta nacional de Japón a los 15 años convirtiéndose en el violinista más joven en entrar a la orquesta.

Pero la razón principal de su talento es al mismo tiempo una maldición para su vida diaria Judai es ciego de nacimiento nunca a podido ver a su familia, amigos, o a su novio.

Pero desde mañana en la tarde ya no será ciego debido a varios años de esfuerzo y trabajo por parte de su padre y de el se le podrá hacer un trasplante de cornea y será capaz de ver.

-Pero si el resultado no es el esperado-Pensaba tortuosamente el Joven Yuki

-después de Varios años fue posible encontrar un donante compatible con mi migo pero y si mi cuerpo lo rechaza seré ciego por siempre no se si quiero eso –pensaba el Joven Yuki casi al final del concierto.

El concierto finalizo y todos los músicos se pusieron de pie a dar gracias al publico asiendo una reverencia recibiendo el glorioso del publico. Todos los músicos se colocan detrás del escenario excepto el joven Yuki el solo guardo su violín y bajo del escenario camino hasta la fila principal donde se encontraban su padre Haru, su hermano gemelo Haou y su novio Johan el cual llevaba un bello arreglo de rosas rojas en sus brazos Judai paro al oler el delicioso arroma de las flores .

-Felicitaciones Judai tocaste hermoso-dijo su padre muy feliz y orgulloso abrazándolo fuertemente mientras tomaba su violín de sus manos lentamente.

-Gracias-dijo Judai sin mucho ímpetu en sus palabras.

-NII-CHAN ¿Qué pasa?-interrogo Haou a un lado de el tomandolo del hombro con delicadeza.

Judai solo se resigno a asentir con la cabeza para después dedicarle un falsa sonrisa a su hermano.

-Judai ten- decía Johan entregándole el bello ramo de rosas.-Tus flores favoritas.-

Judai las acepto y las coloco cerca de su pecho sintiendo su deliciosos fragancia. Todos salieron del teatro Haru el pidió a Johan y a Judai que se quedaran en la entrada del teatro en todo lo que él y Haou traían el auto del estacionamiento.

Johan estaba a unos escasos pasos de Judai el decidió aprovechar la oportunidad se acerco a Judai y paso su brazo por su cintura pegando mas sus cuerpos tomo levemente su mentón tratando de plasmar un cálido beso en los labios de su pequeño violinista pero Judai adivino sus juguetonas intenciones y aparto su rostro del de Johan "viendo" al piso Johan acepto la negativa y se separo de Judai por unos escasos pasos después de eso llegaron Haou y Haru en el auto Haou estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto Judai se sentó atrás en el lado izquierdo y Johan en el lado derecho.

Pasado un buen tiempo de trayecto Judai y Haou no tardaron mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo y dormía tranquilamente en el auto Johan jugaba con algunos de los mechones de cabello del fleco después de algunos instantes Johan deje de jugar con el cabello de Judai y decidio darle un leve beso en la frente.

Haru vio a Johan por el retrovisor y vio en los ojos del joven el verdadero amor hacia su hijo.

-Dígame Johan ¿Cuántos años lleva siendo novio de mi hijo'-pregunto Haru si bien sabia que eran novios desde hace años no recordaba exactamente cuántos eran su trabajo lo mantenido muy ocupado y avía perdió la noción de varias cosas.

-Bueno llevamos 3 años de novios señor Yuki-dijo Johan con una hermosa sonrisa mirando a Judai con alegría.

-ah ¿No sabe porque Judai esta tan serio? Generalmente esta saltando de alegría después de sus conciertos-dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

-Señor Yuki le puedo solicitar un favor ¿le permitiría a Judai ir a mi casa cuando se recupere de su operación?-pregunto Johan.

-¿ah? B-bueno vera Johan la verdad no se- Haru titubeaba malinterpretando los planes del Joven.

-Cálmese en mi casa estarán mis padres y mi hermana menor solo se lo pido porque quiero que Judai vea las estrellas mi casa esta algo retirada de la ciudad y ahí el cielo se ve hermoso de noche-explicaba Johan.

-Bueno depende de Judai –dijo inocentemente Haru.

-Johan debería de dormir aun nos falta mucho para llegar –decía Haru viendo que Johan poco a poco comenzaba a caer presa de un sueño.

-Gracias señor Yuki que ya es tarde y gracias por permitirme quedarme a dormir en su casa- decía Johan acomodándose lo mas que pudo en el asiento del auto.

Haru siguió viendo a sus hijos y pensó lo hermoso que seria que su esposa estuviera viva como le gustaría volver a verla y mas cuando Judai toca en sus conciertos lo cual le encantaba muchicimo.

La madre de Haou y Judai murió en un accidente automovilístico después que su hijo menor cayera y quedara en coma por una semana por caer por las escaleras de su casa el accidente fue tan serio para la Señora Yuki Ring que murió apenas y llego al hospital por eso el tan abrupto deseo del Señor Yuki que Judai viera con la esperanza de que su hijo con la esperanza de que no tuviera mas accidentes.

**VampiryFairy:** Muy bien primer capi ojala les guste y perdón que el capi sea tan corto.

**Lady Rose:** Sipi esta película nos gusta mucho espero que les guste esta pequeña historia inspirada en ella.

**VampiryFairy: **si se las súper recomiendo

**Lady Rose:** Bien adiós ojala la disfruten bye n.n''


	2. Nueva perspectiva

**VampiryFairy: ¡**Nuevo capi! , ¡nuevo capi!.

**Lady Rosa**: n.n+ aja podrías dejar de gritar.

**VampiryFairy: **¿Qué te pasa? 0.0.

**Lady Rosa:** me duele la cabeza u.u te dejo sola me voy a recostar +-+.

**VampiryFairy**: bueno estoy sola T.T que disfruten el capitulo ;).

**Capitulo 2Nueva perspectiva .**

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana chocando contra el rostro de Judai sus ojos estaba cerrados sumergido en un sueño pacifico el niño estaba acostado en una cama pequeña con cobertores rojos, la habitación era grande las paredes pintadas de un color rojo mate, en la parte de izquierda había un escritorio con una computadora para ciegos, una impresora al lado de esta había un librero con varios libros la mayoría de música clásica , a su lado había también un estuche de violín con partituras desperdigadas por el piso en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un enorme armario en la manija se encontraba un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja.

La puerta poco comenzó a abrirse dejando entrar a un hombre de 47 años de cabello café claro y ojos cafés color chocolate, el hombre lentamente se acerco a Judai dormido lo tomo de los hombros y lo movió lentamente Judai se quejo por el movimiento y aparto las mano de su padre de el y dijo perezosamente

-5 minutos mas-dijo Judai cubriéndose hasta la cara con las sabanas.

Su padre no estuvo de acuerdo con esa negativa tomo las sabanas y se las quito de un jalón de la cama Judai se abrazo a sus piernas para poder seguir durmiendo. Su padre solo lo vio molesto.

-Bueno si no te levantas en 10 minutos tendré que echarte agua fría y es enserio – Dijo Haru muy molesto.

Judai se levanto de golpe abriendo sus ojos de color oros excesivamente claros prácticamente transparentes. Y camino hacia el armario , el armario era excesivamente ordenado la ropa estaba dividida en color y igual los zapatos Judai se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo se vistió con una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y pantalones azules oscuros y unos tenis negros camino lentamente hacia la puerta oyendo el sonido de sus pies por el piso de madera camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras en donde se sujeto del barandal como si en cualquier instante fuera caer al piso cuando bajo se encontró en la la sala era pequeña tenia un mullido sillón blanco, 2 sillones mas pequeños del mismo color un televisor grande mas sobre una mesa de coba, una enorme lámpara cerca de un librero de libros de texto de diversos temas en la zona cerca de la puerta se encontraba una mesa larga con un florero con flores de varias clases, aun lado de la sala estaba el comedor una mesa para en promedio 5 personas con sillas con soporte de madera y el asiento del mismo material , en una de las sillas se encontraba Haou vestía una o negra con pantalones de mezclilla grises y tenis negros. Al lado de Haou estaba sentado Johan vestido con una camisa purpura clara con pantalones negros con detalles en morados y botas blancas.

Judai se sentó enfrente de Johan "mirando" su desayuno unos ricos panqueques de chocolate con rico jugo de zanahoria (N/A baba, baba yo quiero panqueques :p *o*)Pero no probo ningún bocado de estos Mientras su koi y su hermano terminaron de comerlos rápidamente mientras Judai solo jugaba con su tenedor sin tomar ni un pedazo de ellos.

-Nii-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-decia Haou mientras veía la extraña falta de apetito de su tragón hermano menor pero era necesario que comiera llaqué después del desayuno irían al hospital para la operación de cornea de Judai.

Al final comió pero solo unos pocos bocados y se tomo todo el jugo de zanahoria salieron de la casa, Haru coloco la maleta de Judai en el maletero y se colocaron en los mismos asientos de anoche pero Judai solo miraba por la ventana sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-I si la operación no sale bien y si el esfuerzo de mi padre termina siendo envano si eso pasa Haou volverá a ser mi perro lazarillo, seré un estorbo para el y Johan el no estará para siempre con una persona ciega al final me dejara al final solo seré un estorbo molesto-pensaba tortuosamente Judai

Johan pareció adivinar la indiferencia de Judai y coloco su mano sobre su hombro y coloco sus labios cerca de su oreja y aparto los mechones que la cubría.

-Cálmate todo saldrá bien mi padre ara un excelente trabajo es un gran cirujano créeme- decia Johan para consolar a su pequeño violinista después deposito un cálido beso en los labios de Judai.

Solo eso se necesitaba para hacer sentir mejor a Judai solo unas cortas pero muy importantes palabras de apoyo.

Despues de tortuosos minutos de divagaciones y reflexiones por parte de Judai al fin llegaron al hospital se registraron en la recepción les dijeron que el cuarto de Judai era el 123 a Judai lo dejaron en el cuarto con sus cosas se quedo el solo hasta que escucho un pequeño toquido en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Judai sentado sobre la cama.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a un niño de 7 años de cabello rojo capeado corto muy pálido y muy delgado vestido con una camisa holgada blanca y unos shorts cortos de color miel, el niño sonrió al ver a Judai.

-Onee-chan- grito feliz el niño mientras corrió a abrasar a Judai.

Judai sonrió feliz al escuchar a Kiku, Kiku es un niño que sufre de leucemia en un grado muy avanzado hace poco resistió el tratamiento, el y Judai avían jurado ser fuertes y superar sus operaciones ellos se conocieron en las consultas para las operaciones de Judai y se hicieron muy buenos amigos Kiku se volvió un hermano pequeño para Judai.

-Ototo como ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Judai correspondiéndole el abrazo pero con cuidado de no herir a su pequeño amigo.

-Muy bien ahora que estas aquí-decia con una bella sonrisa infantil-¿hoy es tu operación no?-preguntaba el pequeño con un dedo en sus labios.

-Si- dijo con mucho animo Judai –

-Genial Onee-chan –Kiku se separo de Judai y saco de su mochila una cámara digital.-mira mi mami me presto su cámara ¿nos tomamos una foto?-pregunto tímidamente el pequeño

-Si-dijo animoso Judai Kiku se sentó a su lado y tomo la foto ambos sonreían.

Kiku se bajo de la cama con la cámara en sus manos sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Así cuando vea me podrás ver cuando te operen.-

-A dios Onee-chan – sonrio y se despidió Kiku.

Judai se volvió a quedar solo hasta que apareció el padre de Johan por la puerta el doctor no solo es un poco menor que el padre de Judai por lo menos por 4 años su cabello es un poco mas opaco que el de Johan y sus ojos son azules oscuros estaba vestido con un traje para operación.

-Bien Judai-chan- dijo Richard con una tablilla en sus brazos-Estas listo para la operación.-

Judai solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien cámbiate debajo de tu almohada esta la bata –ordeno Richard

De nuevo Judai solo asintió Richard salió del cuarto, Judai se cambio, cuando Richard volvió le dijo a Judai que se subiera a una camilla i asi lo hizo la camilla avanzo por el pasillo del hospital hasta el área de operaciones.

En la sala se encontraba diversos objetos quirúrgicos en la operación aparte del Señor Anderson se encontraban varios otros cirujanos.

Richard tomo el tubo de suero de Judai, tomo una jeringa con un liquido amarillento el sonrio a Judai

-Muy bien Judai-chan esto te pondrá a dormir –dijo el señor Anderson después inserto la aguja en el tubo de suero.

Judai comenzó a sentir su cuerpo adormecido poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de el un sueño implacable después de algunos instantes quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía que algo los cubría y no veía nada se toco es parte de du cara y se dio cuenta de lo que cubría sus ojos eran vendas. Una enfermera llego para verlo le dijo que su familia lo estaba esperando afuera junto al doctor Anderson.

Ellos entraron el primero en hablar fue el Doctor Anderson.

-Buenos días Judai-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el doctor anotando en las tablilla

-Bien pero ¿Por qué tengo las vendas en los ojos?-interrogo Judai tocándose el vendaje del rostro.

-Bueno es en todo lo que tu cuerpo se acostumbra al nuevo órgano y evitara las infecciones después de la cirugía se te quitaran en 3 dias o 2-argumento el doctor.

-bien –dijo Judai sin animo alguno.

Johan tomo la mano de Judai y entrelazo sus dedos.

-Cálmate lo primero que veras será mi rostro – dijo Johan con ojos de cachorrito.

-Aja pero como sabré ¿Cómo eres?-pregunto Judai con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Fácil, fácil mi cabello es verde-azulado y ojos color esmeralda-dijo Johan feliz y energéticamente.

-¿Verde-Azulado?, ¿Verde esmeralda? Como luce eso-pregunto Judai .

-SI Johan dile a mi hermano como luce-dijo sarcásticamente Haou

-B-bueno , E-este se v -ve –Tartamudeaba Johan pero a Judai le dio un horrible dolor de cabeza se sujeto la cabeza con sus manos el doctor Anderson toco la cabeza de Judai y lo recostó en la cama le dio unos medicamento y se los tomo el doctor dijo que necesitaba reposo todos salieron del cuarto. Judai se quedo profundamente dormido.

Judai se movía como loco sobre la cama, estaba sudando frio y gemía en sus sueños .

**Sueño de Judai**

Alguien corría por la habitación el lugar era horriblemente negra la persona tenia cuando mucho 15 o 14 años su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros sus ojos eran café chocolate estaba corriendo como si un demonio lo persiguiera de repente unas cadenas sujetaron a la persona del cuello piernas, tobillos, muñecas la persona forcejeaba por su vida el suelo se volvo un lago de sangre y amenazaba con ahogar a la persona manos,brazos lo sujetaron y cubrieron su boca las manos sumergían mas a la persona el rostro de la persona estaba en dolor y miedo puro como si su vida comenzara a extinguirse al final la persona fue sumergida por el lago de sangre.

**Fin del sueño**

Judai se despertó agitado estaba sudando frio tomo su cabeza en sus manos se preguntaba quien era es persona y mas importante ¿Por qué la vio? Y que era ese sueño

**VampiryFairy:** muy bien que capi

**Lady Rose:** sii como digas

**VampiryFairy: **ya te sentís mejor?

**Lady Rose:** si bueno era estrés por la tarea de mate n.n

**VampiryFairy:** t-tarea de mate?

**Lady Rose:** si ¿no la hiciste?

**VampiryFairy: **para ¿Cuándo es?

**Lady Rose:** para mañana te deceo suerte chicos(as) que disfruten el capitulo mientras tanto le traeré café a VampiryFairy algo me dice que lo necesitara y eso que ahorita son las 10:49.

VampiryFairy: ¡WAAAAH! SOCORRO T.T estoy frita, frita T.T


	3. ¿solo alucinaciones?

**VampiryFairy: **muy bien damas y caballeros les presentamos el capi 3 de este fanfic.

**Lady Rosa**: hai ojala lo disfruten.

**VampiryFairy: **si bueno sin mas preámbulos el capi 3 .

**Capitulo 3:¿Solo alucinaciones?.**

-Muy bien Judai-Chan hoy ,te quitaremos la venda-Dijo muy amable ,el doctor con las manos sobre las, vendas de Judai poco a poco, fue retirándolas en el ambiente se sentía tan, pesado por el suspenso cuando al fin el vendaje fue retirado totalmente.

-bien dinos como te sientes-pregunto el doctor, con los vendajes en su mano

Judai poco a poco intento abrir sus parpados, cuando al fin los abrió sus ojos, ya no eran idénticos a los de su hermano, ahora eran de un tono. Café, chocolate al igual que el tono más oscuro de su cabello, al principio su vista era borrosa como manchas parlantes de colores, cuando al fin se fue ajusto al ambiente, cuando al fin se aclaro sus ojos se llenaron de hermosas lagrimas cristalinas, todos se asustaron a la reacción de Judai pensaron que la operación fue un total fracaso, su padre Haru se acerco y lo tomo del hombro levemente con su mano derecha.

-Otoshi(N/A padre en Japonés, bueno creo que haci es n.n) yo…yo –decía Judai pero unos sollozos, interrumpieron su habla.

Haru abrazo a su niño con una leve fuerza, mientras frotaba su espalda para calmar sus, sollozos –Ssh cálmate mi niño esta, bien si no puedes ver –decía su padre con tanta tristeza que, cualquiera diría que de sus ojos comenzaran a caer lagrimas.

-no papá yo solo estoy llorando de alegría, al poder verte por primera vez en mi vida-dijo Judai con una sonrisa-ya veo porque, decían que Haou y yo nos parecíamos a ti-dijo soltando se del abrazo.

-Hijo me alegra tanto que nos puedas ver-dijo su padre algunas lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de su ojos, cafes después se aparto de su hijo para que Johan pudiera verlo.

-Judai perdóname no fui el primer, rostro en que vieras pero si puedo, ser el segundo-decía Johan frotándose la cabeza nerviosamente, con una sonrisa tonta en el. Judai se tiro a abrazarle con fuerza, su rostro estaba hundido en el pecho de Johan. Johan rodeo sus brazos alrededor, de los de Judai.

-Baka eso no me molesta, al menos puedo ver tu rostro-decia Judai apartándose de esa ujum pose, tan incomoda y regresando a sentarse, a la cama.

-Haci que haci lucen, esos colores -dijo Judai tiernamente moviendo su cabeza aun lado, con un dedo en su labio inferior .

-si asi luzco-dijo animado Johan poco a poco se acerco e intento, darle un beso a Judai pero un destello de luz, los interrumpe. Cuando Johan volvió a ver en la puerta del cuarto, había parada una chica de 16 años de ojos de color esmeralda, cabello rosado-cenizo corto hasta los omoplatos, fleco estilo cepillo solo que separado por 3 mechones y dos delgados mechones de cabello que cubrían sus orejas, que le llegan hasta los hombros, llevaba un vestido de tirantes de color rosa pálido, medias altas de rayas de color verde menta con negro y zapatos de broche negros y una bincha con encaje de color rojo opaco. ,Sosteniendo una cámara digital plateada.

-¡Saku!-grito furioso Johan al ver a su hermana menor tomándoles una foto, como ya era su costumbre Johan y Saku no se llevan del todo bien, la razón desde que Johan salía con Judai ella siempre, les trataba de tomar una foto cuando trataban de besarse, Johan comenzó es creer que en vez de tener a una hermana menor, una reportera amarillista o una paparatzi.

-Saku ¿Por qué siempre nos tomas fotos, cuando trato de besarlo?-pregunto irritado con una vena hinchada en el sien.

-Muy simple nii-san porque se ven tan lindos y adorables juntos, mas cuando se besan, se ve el amor en sus ojos, simplemente Kawaai –dijo Saku con cara chibi y con luces en los ojos.

-Aun haci pareces reportera amarillista-dijo Furioso Johan con fuego en los ojos –papá esto, es tu culpa-dijo furioso Johan, viendo a su padre.

-¿porque mi culpa?-interrogo su padre, ante la acusación de su hijo mayor.

-por no conformarse con solo un hijo, no tenían que tener a esta gritona, imperativa y desesperante amante del Yaoi y el Shaomen-ahí.-renegaba Johan, a su padre.

-la verdad ustedes son muy parecido-se burlaba Judai, de los hermanos Anderson.

Johan y Saku vieron a Judai muy molestos, como si hubiera dicho una, blasfemia sobre ellos.

-yo¿ en que me parezco a este menso-pregunto indignada Saku, señalando a su hermano mayor.

-bueno los 2 tienen los mismos ojos, igual de alegres y llenos de vida y el carácter –dijo feliz Judai la verdad su única duda era, ¿Por qué Saku tenia el cabello rosado? Si según le dijo Johan él, su madre y su padre tenían el mismo color de cabello, o ¿será que se lo tiño de ese color?.

-Judai creo que la vista aun te falla, yo soy adorable y él un bruto.- dijo indignada Saku.

-a que no será al contrario Saku- se defendió Johan.

-niños ya cálmense que Judai-chan se tiene, que cambiar para poder ir, a su casa-interrumpió Richard al, detener la 3 pelea del día,de sus muy amados hijos.

-esta bien-contestaron Johan y Saku al uniso, todos salieron del cuarto, permitiendo que Judai se cambiara.

Judai se quito la bata, empezó a cambiarse, se puso la ropa que estaba en su equipaje, una camisa roja, unos pantalones vaqueros blancos y un suéter de lana gris, y los tenis converse de color rojo, de repente la temperatura comenzó a bajar, esto no desconcertó a Judai, ya que era la época de otoño.

-Que hermosos ojos tienes-dijo una voz lúgubre. al lado de Judai, cuando Judai volvió a ver el dueño se esa voz, que do perplejo era el ser mas horrible, que pueda a ver existido, su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas sucias y pútridas, con restos de sangre seca, al igual que su cuerpo, lo único que no cubría los vendajes, era su ojo derecho, el cual era apenas, en si la cuenca del ojos, en el centro se encontraba un punto rojo, de la cuenta del ojo salía, un grueso hilo de sangre. Judai no paraba de temblar, ante la horrible criatura.

-cálmate mi niño-dijo el ser colocando su mano en la mejilla de Judai, sus uñas eran largas, deforme y rojas .

-¿q-quien eres tu?-dijo Judai temblando nerviosamente.

-yo nadie importante, solo vine por algo-dijo el ser acariciando su mejilla, con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué viniste a buscar?-pregunto muy asustado Judai, el miedo y el terror se veía presente, en su rostro.

- tus ojos-dijo de manera fría el se,r su mano solto la mejilla de Judai , comenzó a estrangularlo.

Judai coloco sus manos sobre las del ser, con la esperanza de zafar se del agarre, del demonio que intentaba matarlo, pero era inútil, Judai sintió un fuerte mareo, sentía que la cabeza le retumbaba.

-Judai ¿estas listo?-dijo Haou abriendo la puerta de la habitación, cuando entro se quedo estupefacto, al ver a su hermano menor tirado en el suelo con sus, ojos casi abiertos, cubiertos por lagrimas cristalinas , con dificultades para respirar.

Haou salió de la habitación corriendo, llamando con urgencia al Doctor Anderson, cuando regresaron al cuarto, el doctor llevaba una máscara de oxigeno. Levanto con calma a Judai, y lo coloco sobre la cama, le coloco la mascara de oxigeno, hasta que Judai comenzó a reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos miraron, por toda la habitación buscando, a alguien o a algo pero no lo encontró.

-¿Judai te sientes mejor?¿ qué paso?-pregunto el doctor Anderson, mientras le quitaba la máscara de oxigeno del rostro.

-¿Qué no lo vieron?, esa cosa intento asfixiarme –respondió Judai, respirando mas tranquilo.

-Judai tal vez solo fue ,tu imaginación-respondió Haou-cuando yo entre solo estabas tu.-

-Judai ¿como te hiciste esos moretones, en el cuello?-pregunto el Doctor Anderson señalando el cuello de Judai, el cual tenía marcas rojas, alrededor de el , casi como manos en su cuello.

-ya se los dije ,esa cosa intento asfixiarme-respondió Judai, en su defensa.

-Judai esa cosa solo fue una alucinación, de seguro causada por el estrés y la fatiga –respondió el doctor, con los brazos cruzados, sobre el pecho.

-¿Solo alucinaciones?-pregunto Judai ,el sabe lo que vio pero ¿tal vez el medico tenía razón?, después de todo no hace solo 20 minutos no podía ver, a si que de seguro solo son alucinaciones.

-Bien si quieres ya te puedes ir-dijo el Doctor a Judai, el solo asintió, se levanto de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando salieron del hospital, Judai estaba muy feliz, de poder ver tantas cosas, cuando al fin llegaron a la casa, Haou y Haru tuvieron que salir, y dejaron a Judai solo, porque según él dijo que estaba muy cansado, dijo que tomaría una siesta.

-Bueno supongo que fue solo mi imaginación en el hospital-pensaba Judai sobre su cama, se movió a un lado, pero sintió que algo estaba su lado, con sus manos, comenzó a buscar ese algo, sentía esponjoso, y peludo.

La verdad no ayuda, que tuviera las luces apagadas, cuando al fin ayo ese algo suave y esponjoso, lo tomo entre sus manos, se quedo viéndolo que el recordara el no tenía ningún peluche, se le quedo viendo atentamente era una especie de bola de pelo café o marrón, con alas en la espalda, y patitas verdes con amarillo, unos ojos saltones, con fondo amarillo y la cornea morada.

Judai pensó que tal vez sería, un regalo de sus amigos o de su padre, asi que no le dio importancia hasta que, el peluche comenzó a mover los ojos, la expresión de Judai estaba estupefacto, el ver al peluche mover los ojos, del susto lo aventó a la cama, se acerco a el y con un dedo le toco la cabeza, el peluche movió los ojos e, hizo un ruidito curioso.

-Kuri, Kuri, Kuri- deci el pequeño animalito.

-¡KKKKKYYYYYAAA!-grito del susto Judai, se sujeto de la cabeza y se sentó a un lado de la cama, cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-No es real, es solo, una alucinacion-de decia haci mismo Judai

Cuando los abrió el peluche ya no estaba, Judai suspiro de alivio, al no ver al animalito. Cuando vio a su derecha, el animalito, estaba flotando cerca de el. De repente todo se volvio negro.

**VampiryFairy:** ja Hane Kuribo aparece XD, yo no culpo a Saku por tomarle fotos a Judai y a Johan XD

**Lady Rose:** si eso es cierto u.u

**VampiryFairy: **gomen-nasai por no haberlo actualizado n.n

**Lady Rose:** si bueno ojalo lo disfruten :3

**VampiryFairy: **siii bye hasta la próxima


	4. Amenaza

**VampiryFairy:** hia capi 4 .

**Lady Rosa**: sipi, sipi,.

**VampiryFairy:** bien en este capi, hay una advertencia.

**Lady Rosa**: ujump si odias el maltrato, la sangre, o la tortura mejor no lo leas.

**VampiryFairy: **si que esperaban, aquí si usare lo que vi de Elfen Lied ,te dije que me resultaría útil XP.

**Lady Rosa**: si como digas .

**Capitulo 4:Amenaza.**

-basta, me haces cosquillas, basta, je,je,je,-se reía Judai, ante una extraña, sensación en su cara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, enfrente de el ,estaba el extraño "PELUCHE" parlante ,con un paño húmedo, en una de sus patitas.

-Kuri,Kuri,Kuriii,Kurii ( me alegra que despertaras)-Decía el pequeño Animalito.

Judai se acerco al peluche, lo tomo en sus manos, y lo jalo fuertemente, de los lados, tratando de buscarle algo.

-¿Donde están las baterías de esta cosa?-pregunto Judai, jalando al peluche con fuerza, al peluche, comenzaron, a salirle cataratas de lágrimas de dolor, al pobre animalito. Judai se compadeció, del pobre animalito, después de todo, cuando el era pequeño, sus compañeros siempre ,le molestan, tanto física, como psicológicamente, decidió dejar al animalito en paz .

Se retiro, de su lado lentamente, hasta quedar a unos, escasos 40 cm del animalito.

-Muy bien veamos, no suenas como un gato, perro, y no creo que siendo tan grande, seas un hamster-dijo Judai analizando, cada aspecto, del extraño animalito, peludo con alas.

-Kurii, Kuriii, Kurii ( No soy nada de eso soy un Hane Kuribo)-dijo el pequeño animalito, a su defensa.

-¿Sabes escribir en Braile?-pregunto Judai, al animalito chiquito, la verdad en ese instante se sintió tan estupido, hablando con una especie de bola parlante.

El animalito asintió, comenzó a escribir en Braile (n/a no se como se escribe en Braile así que digamos que uso un lápiz especial) cuando termino, Judai tomo la hoja de papel y con la yema de su dedo, comenzó a pasarla, por la superficie de la hoja, cuando termino de "leer" la hoja se quedo viendo al animalito.

-Muy bien entonces te llamas Hane Kuribo, o solo Kuribo-el animalito asintió.

-Bien y vienes a hacerme compañía-De nuevo Kuribo asintió.

-Bien aclarado eso, serias tan amable de irte –dijo Judai con cortesía.

Kuribo solo bajo la mirada, con tristeza el no tenia un lugar a donde ir, ir a su propio hogar ,seria demasiado peligroso, apenas apareciera por ahí lo podrían matar.

-¿No tienes a done ir verdad?-pregunto Judai, como si leyera los pensamientos, del pequeño Kuribo. Kuribo solo asintió con tristeza.

-Bueno entonces te puedes quedar con migo-ofreció Judai

Kuribo levanto su mirada, para toparse, con la de Judai, La mirada de Judai, era sincera y alegre. Kuribo voló al lado derecho de Judai, para tirarsele enzima en un abrazo.

-ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha calma, me haces cosquillas- se reía Judai ,el pelo de Kuribo, le hacia cosquillas ,en el estomago.

Kuribo, no le hizo caso a Judai, mas bien se froto contra su estomago, con fuerza para hacerlo reír, la risa de Judai le gustaba, era muy animada. A Judai ,se podría decir que le dio un ataque de risa, se reía a carcajadas.

-Para, ja,ja,ja,para,ja,ja,jaj para-suplicaba Judai, entre carcajadas.

-Valla, valla, Hane Kuribo veo ,que tienes un nuevo dueño-Dijo una voz enfrente ellos, Hane Kuribo, dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Judai y vio a la figura, que era envuelta por las sombras.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-pregunto Judai, vio a Kuribo, que temblaba, al ver a la figura, Judai vio a la figura, se quedo petrificado, no se veía nada de ese ser, solo unos ojos penetrantes rojos.

-¿Q-Quien eres tu, como entraste a mi cuarto?-titubeaba Judai, el sabia que esos ojos no podían ser del mismo ser del hospital, porque ese ser solo tenia un ojo, pero este tenia dos, su cuerpo y rostro, fueron ocultos, por la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Yo, mi nombre es Berzerker, el general de los demonios- dijo Berzerker, dando un paso liberándose, del manto de la oscuridad.

A diferencia del ser anterior Berzerker, no estaba cubierto por vendas, su piel era de un verde pútrido, esta vestido con una armadura, de oxidiana negra, con líneas de color rojo, la armadura estaba salpicada, por lo que parecían manchas de sangre, su rostro estaba cubierto por cortadas, cicatrices, sus ojos son enteramente rojos, sus dientes eran unos colmillos largos y filosos ,su cabeza esta cubierto por un casco de metal.

El ser camino lentamente, hacia Judai, escuchándose el resonar, de sus botas metálicas, el pánico, paralizo a Judai. Berzerker sonrió, al ver la expresión de miedo, en el rostro de Judai, cuando estaba cara a cara con Judai , con su mano derecha, tomo la mejilla de Judai, con su dedo comenzó a acariciarla, sus uñas eran largas, filosas y negras en su totalidad

-vaya, vaya tu rostro es hermoso, parece de un ángel es una lastima odio y repudio a los ángeles-dijo Berzerker, rasguñando el rostro de Judai, hilos de sangre corrían por los rasguños.

-Y aun peor, tienes los ojos de la muerte- Berzerker, con su puño golpeo, el estoma de Judai con todas sus fuerzas. Fue tan fuerte el golpe, que hizo que Judai escupiera un poco de sangre, manchando la armadura de Berzerker.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que Judai sintió, que perdía el conocimiento, pero para su desgracia no fue así.

-¿Ojos de la muerte?-pregunto Judai, un grueso hilo de sangre corría por su boca, hasta terminar, en el lado derecho del cuello.

-Ja humano patético, sin valor alguno-Berzerker, Lanzo a Judai contra el piso, un sonido hueco, húmedo se escucho en el cuarto, causando un eco siniestro.

Judai estaba tirado, en el piso, en el peor dolor de su vida, de su cabeza comenzó a salir sangre, manchando, el pulcro, piso de madera, el dolor que sentía Judai era agudo y profundo, un dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, sentía que sus huesos se rompían en pedazos .

-los ojos de la muerte, te permiten vernos, aun peor ver almas, espíritus, y ver cuando una persona empieza a morir-dijo con odio Berzerker.

-Yo no quiero ver eso-dijo Judai entre tanto dolor, desde pequeño, siempre maldijo, el ser ciego, el no poder ver su rostro, sus padres, su hermano, e incluso no poder ver el cielo, pero ahora su mayor sueño, se transformo, en la mas horrible pesadilla, imaginada.

-ja no lo quieres ver ,bueno no se puede ,ahora tu tienes esos ojos-dijo Berzerker con un odio incalculable. La paciencia de Berzerker se limito, atino a golpear con su pie el estomago, costillas, de Judai, deleitándose de sus quejidos de dolor, como si fuera la mas bella orquesta, para sus oídos.

-te digo algo, si tanto deseas no ver eso, te digo algo seré caritativo, te arrancare esos ojos-dijo Berzerker dejando de torturar a Judai.

Judai, lo pensó, la oferta era extremadamente tentadora, no ver esos horribles seres, y esas pesadillas futras, que lo acosarían por toda su vida , pero no podía hacerlo esos ojos eran el esfuerzo de su padre y las esperanzas de muchas personas.

-lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacerlo- susurro en voz baja Judai, entre el intenso dolor de su cuerpo.

-Bien si es así, digámoslo así tu vida será un infierno, desde ahora en adelante sufrirás, en manos de tus propios seres queridos, los que mas amas, por los que estarías dispuesto a morir, serán tus propios verdugos-dijo Berzerker, volviendo hacer oculto, en el manto de las sombras.

estas palabras, desde ahora en adelante tus verdugos serán tu padre, tu hermano y tu amado Koi(novio)-resonaba la amenaza de Berzerker en el cuarto.

**VampiryFairy:** ha que miedo

**Lady Rose:** si sos una torturadora, amante de la sangre ¬o¬++, y el sufrimiento

**VampiryFairy: **mia un dato lee la clasificación, de esta historia, antes de hablar boca de sapo.

**Lady Rose:** oye ¿creí que ya nos aviamos amigado T.T

**VampiryFairy: **si bueno entonces no me regañes por cosas así, que aun no te perdono, por no saber guardar, la boca cerrada, bien salu disfruten el capi cuídense bye.


	5. memorias tristes

**VampiryFairy: **capi 5.

**Lady Rosa**: Gomen-nasai por no haberla podido actualizar n-n.

**VampiryFairy:** sipo.

**Lady Rosa**: de nuevo advertencia de capi.

**VampiryFairy:** sipo de nuevo abra un pequeño accidente y mucho hurt.

**Lady Rosa**: ok disfruten el capi ^0^.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿Culpable?.**

Después, de escuchar la cruel amenaza de Blezerker, Judai termino, por caer inconsciente, en el piso, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, es la segunda vez en su vida que Judai, sentía ese horrible dolor, el cuerpo entumecido, por el dolor, que la cabeza le dolía, con si le fuera a explotar, que le costara respirar, y que todo se volvía frio, a su alrededor. Le hizo, recordar el día, de su mayor accidente y la última vez, que escucho la voz de su madre.

* * *

**X**-Flashback-X

Judai y Haou se encontraban jugando, cerca de la escalera, ambos tenían, tan solo 6 años de edad, jugaban animadamente, con la pelota, Haou se aseguraba, de no tirarle, la pelota a Judai muy lejos, porque se podría caer, como hermano mayor de Judai, el no puede permitir que su hermano menor, se lastimara.

-Niños dejen, de Jugar, cerca de la escalera-ordeno su padre, desde su oficina, luego recordó, que tenía que hablar con Haou- Haou, podrías venir, un momento.-

Haou acato la orden de su padre, solo que al dejar la pelota, en el piso esta reboto, en el piso, hasta llegar a la primera, grada de la escalera. Judai escucho, el rebotar de la pelota, y la siguió, pero al sujetarla, se tropezó con sus pies, cayo escalera abajo, rodando por cada escalón.

Hiru y Haou, escucharon desde la oficina, el fuerte golpe, que provenía de la escalera.

-¡JU-JUDAI!-gritaron Haou y Hiru, al ver a Judai tirado, hasta el final , de la escalera, debajo de un charco de sangre, con sus ojos, completamente cerrados y respirando con mucha dificultad.

Hiru, bajo las escaleras, lo más rápido que pudo, cuando bajo, cargo a Judai, estilo novia, toda la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, provenía de su cabeza.

Haru, le dijo a Haou que corriera, hasta el auto, tenían que llevar a Judai al hospital, de inmediato. En el auto, Hikaru, le dijo a Haou, que sentara en el asiento de atrás, junto con Judai, que colocara, la cabeza de Judai en su regazo.

-Papá-dijo Haou débilmente, viendo como Judai no podía respirar, bien.-Judai no puede respirar-

-cálmate Haou, ya llegamos al hospital-dijo Haru-bajándose, rápidamente del auto, abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del auto, cargo a Judai, estilo novia, entro lo mas rápido posible a la recepción, seguido por Haou, en la recepción enfermeras y médicos, colocaron a Judai a una camilla, le colocaron una máscara de oxigeno y se lo llevaron al quirófano.

Los médicos le dijeron a Haru y Haou, que esperaran, en la sala de espera, en todo lo que se realizaba, la intervención quirúrgica .Pasaban tortuosos minutos, los cuales se convirtieron en horas.

-papá, ¿nii-chan se va a morir?-dijo Haou, mientras su voz era interrumpida, por sollozos, sus ojos estaban cubiertos, por lagrimas cristalinas.

Haru, abrazo a Haou, con fuerza, esperando que su hijo se calmara.

-no, no, Haou, veras que Judai se pondrá bien-decía Haru, intentando, consolar a su hijo.

De repente, el celular de Haru, Haru tomo el teléfono, entre sus manos

-¿Hola?-dijo Haru, con enojo.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no están, en la casa?, ¿Por qué, hay un charco de sangre, al final de las escaleras?-pregunto la voz, de una mujer de 36 años.

-Ring veras, primero creo, que te deberías de sentarte-dijo Haru, el mejor que nadie sabe cómo se pone Ring, cuando se altera.

-mira, déjate de estupideces-dijo cortantemente Ring-dime que paso aquí-

-bueno veras, Judai tuvo, un accidente, se cayó de las escaleras ahora, estamos en el hospital, hace unas horas entro al quirófano.-

-….!QUE¡ ¿En que hospital están? !mi bebe me necesita¡-grito Ring desesperada.

-en el hospital central, cálmate por favor-suplico Haru, su esposa es una, persona nerviosa.

-lo hare cuando mi bebe, este bien-argumento Ring, colgando el teléfono.

Después de unos minutos, se escucho un impacto, cerca del hospital. una camilla, entro al hospital a los segundos, en la camilla, se encontraba, una mujer de 36 años, de cabello café, mezclado con naranja, hasta los hombros ojos de color amarillos, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos por gruesos hilos de sangre, en su rostro, se hacía presente la preocupación.

-¡Ring!-grito Haru, al ver a su esposa en ese estado.

Haru corrió hasta donde se encontraba la camilla, de su esposa.

-Doctor dígame ¿Qué le paso a mi esposa?-pregunto Haru, sintiendo que lagrimas, brotaban de sus ojos.

-lo siento mucho, señor su esposa a fallecido-dijo el medico, cubriendo con una sabana, el rostro de Ring.

Unos días después, de la muerte de Ring, el médico salió del quirófano, diciendo que la vida de Judai, no corría peligro, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que termino por entrar en estado de coma, también fue necesario colocarle oxigenación, debido a que en la caída se rompió 4 costillas, los cuales interferían en su respiración, también tenía una pequeña herida en el cráneo.

Cuando Judai despertó, una semana después del accidente de su madre, la cual ya había sido enterada.

Ring Yuki fue enterrada, en el cementerio del lado sur de la ciudad. La señora Yuki fue la que le pidió, a Judai que aprendiera a tocar violín.

* * *

**X-Fin de Flashback-X**

-aunque no recuerdo como, murió mi madre, ni como era, la extraño mucho-decía Judai, parándose del piso

-Kurrii, kurri, Kuri, kuurrii, kuri, kuurri (perdóname Judai, esto fue mi culpa)-decía Kuribo, intentado limpiar sus heridas, con un trapo húmedo.

-cálmate amigo, no es tu culpa-decía Judai, intentando consolar a Kuribo.

-kuri, kuurrii, kuurii, kurri, Kuri, kurri, Kuri,kuri( claro que lo es, sin no hubiera cuidado mejor a Koushiro, esto no hubiera pasado)-argumento Kuribo, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Si hay algo, que no soportaba Judai, era escuchar a alguien llora, le daba tristeza, e intentaba consolar, a esa persona

-cálmate amigo-decía Judai, acariciando la cabeza de Kuribo.-ya se-

Judai comenzó, a buscar su violín en el cuarto, cuando lo encontró, comenzó a tocar una triste, pero al mismo tiempo animada canción, para calmar a Kuribo esa canción era su favorita, pero también la tocaba cuando, se sentía triste o depresivo, la tocaba para calmarse, por eso decidió tocárselo a Kuribo, para calmarlo.

Kuribo al escuchar la canción, se calmo Judai tocaba, como los ángeles, Kuribo volvió a ver a Judai, al verlo se quedo asombrado, no sabia que era mas bello, la canción o Judai tocando la, Judai tocaba, con sus ojos cerrados, se veía muy feliz tocando, la luz de la luna que se colaba, por la ventana le daba una luz hermosa, a la escena.

-este chico, es muy buena persona, está tocando para mi, para alegrarme, ya lo decidí, si Berzerker se atreve a hacerle daño, se las verá con migo-penso Kuribo-no permitiré que haga de su vida un infierno, como lo hizo con Koushiro-kun.-

* * *

**VampiryFairy: **que capi más triste T.T.

**Lady Rose:** si haci si desean, escuchar la canción de Judai.

**VampiryFairy: **solo métanse a mi perfil, para escucharla, así también la pueden descargar, si le gusta mucho

**Lady Rose:** si bueno disfrútenlo :3

**VampiryFairy: **siii bye hasta la próxima


	6. Adios Onechan

**VampiryFairy: **capi 6 .

**Lady Rosa**: ok creo que si adivinare advertencia de sangre, maltrato tanto sicológico como físico ¿no es si Vampiry?.

**VampiryFairy: **sipo sos bruja n-n .

**Lady Rosa**: sipo ya me acostumbre o-o .

**VampiryFairy:** ok entonces….

**Lady Rosa**: disfruten el capi ^0^.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:Adios One-chan.**

Después que Judai termino de tocar para su amigo espirito, se fue l baño para ver que tan mal se encontraba sus heridas, al verse al espejo no se asusto, llaqué se imaginaba por la cantidad de dolor que sentía, al haber nacido ciego se imaginaba como eran las cosas debido por las sensaciones, pero según el podría estar mucho peor después de todo, apenas y tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca, se lavo en el lava manos, y se dirigió a su cuarto, desafortunadamente su fuerza lo abandono cayo, inconsciente a la mitad del camino.

- la pérdida de sangre no fue mucha, no tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión, pero será mejor que se quede aquí tal parce, que sufrió fuetes golpes en el estomago, por suerte los golpes en el pecho no le rompió ninguna costilla-escuchaba Judai una vos, pero su visión no enfocaba solo veía borroso.

-que bien, gracias a Dios-decía Haru, con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho .Luego dirigió su vista, hacia Judai le dedico una sonrisa pura.

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?-dijo Haru.

Cuando , al fin la vista de Judai fue capaz de enfocar bien, vio cerca de el a Johan, Haou y Haru.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Judai, medio adormilado debido a sus herida los médicos lo adormecieron, porque al parecer debían de limpiar la hemorragia interna, su padre y hermano mayor al llegar a la casa se sorprendieron al verlo tirado en el piso, inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Creyeron que el incidente, de hace tantos años volvió a ocurrir sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo llevaron al hospital.

-en el hospital Judai-chan-dijo Richard, con una tablilla en los brazos. -sera mejor que descanses.-

Después de eso todos salieron del cuarto, Judai comenzó a quedar completamente dormido, se sintió bien dormir después de la golpiza que le dio el demonio Berzerker, pero él hasta ahora los únicos espíritus que veía eran esos horribles seres.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente con ella entro una pequeña ráfaga de viento, Judai escucho la puerta abrirse pensó que podría ser berzerker, así que se cubrio mas con las sabanas, tapo su boca con una de sus manos esperando que no lo viera, estaba temblando lo menos que desea ver es a ese demonio, que casi lo mata la ultima vez de su encuentro.

Escucho pasos pero a diferencia, de los de Berzerker estos no sonaban pesado sonaban ligeros, ese algo se acerco a la cama de Judai y movió su hombro pero su mano no era filosa y dura, entonces si no era Berzerker ¿Qué es o quien será?, con sus dudas Judai levanto un poco la sabana vio por la pequeña comisura a Kiku con una bata de hospital.

-Kiku, me asustaste –dijo Judai incorporándose de la cama sentándose en el borde, tocando su pecho su corazón esta muy agitado.

Kiku vio de manera inocente a Judai y le dedico una sonrisa.

-One-chan me alegra que me veas, vine a despedirme de ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

Judai no entendía a Kiku, ¿despedirse? ¿acaso se mudara de ciudad?.

Después de eso Kiku salió corriendo del cuarto de Judai, Judai salió tras de el preocupado por el ¿Por qué se despediría?, lo siguió hasta llegar a una parte del hospital donde había una enorme puerta de cristal, Kiku estaba parado enfrente de la puerta se veía muy pálido, detrás del cristal apareció un ser totalmente negro con una capa negra y una hoz en su mano.

-¡Kiku aléjate de el !-grito Judai al ver, ese horrible ser cerca de su Ototo pero Kiku no le escucho, se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano del ser volvió a ver a Judai le dedico una dulce sonrisa con un ademan dijo ADIOS.

Después, de eso ambos desaparecieron en una horrible oscuridad, Judai callo de rodias se abrazo así mismo y comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

Judai, abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando la luz de la ventana golpeo su rostro, Haou entro con una expresión de tristeza en su semblante, tenia un sobre rojo en una de sus manos, Judai se incorporo y se sentó en la cama su expresión era triste no dejaba de pensar en Kiku.

-espero que este bien, no pude rescatarlo de ese ser-pensó con tristeza Judai.

-Nii-chan-dijo con tono triste , Haou acercase a el quedo a su lado derecho y le entrego el sobre.

Judai lo abrió cuando lo hizo, finas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas en el sobre estaba la foto de Kiku y Judai, atrás decía:

**Arigato One-chan por todo Arigato.**

Judai vio a Haou, esperando que le dijera que significaba esto.

-Nii-chan tu amigo murió hace unos 5 días, al parecerle dio un ataque y falleció al instante en el hospital-dijo Haou con tisteza.

Loa ojos de Judai se abrieron mas de lo normal por la impresión, ese ser que estaba cerca de Kiku era la parca, entonces el estaba muerto y solo fue capas de verlo por los ojos de la muerte, Judai ya no soporto mas y abrazo a Haou sollozando en su pecho.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: e**sta es una de mis partes favoritas de la peli el ojo del mal.

**Lady Rose:**gua que triste T.T el Kiku, estaba muerto y solo le faltaba despedirse de Judai gua que triste.

**VampiryFairy: **gomen por no averla actualizado, y por que el capi sea tan corto ^^

**Lady Rose:** bueno disfrútenlo y déjenos reviews :3


	7. Paz antes de la tormenta

**VampiryFairy:**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

**Lady Rosa**: Bueno estoy sola esta genio no durmió anoche.

**VampiryFairy: **(moviéndose perezosamente) solo presenta el capi.

**Lady Rosa**: ok Dios aun dormida molesta más que un piojo . .

**VampiryFairy: **(lanzándole una almuada) solo presenta el dichoso capi :.

**Lady Rosa**: ok capi 8, aun dormida me molesta (dijo llorando a cascada)..

* * *

**Capitulo 7:Paz antes de la tormenta.**

Después de que Judai salió del hospital ayer, el y Haou se preparaban para la asistir a su instituto , ya que a su padre no le alcanzaba el dinero para ponerlo en institutos, diferentes, siempre an asistido al mismo colegio. por suerte en su instituto en las fecha de la operación de Judai, se encontraba en una vacación de 2 semanas. Haci que no perdieron clases.

Ambos van a la misma sección, Haou ya estaba listo, el uniforme de su instituto masculino era una camisa de botones de manga de color blanco, encima era obligatorio usar un suéter sin mangas de color gris, en el lado izquierdo del pecho llevaba un escudo con el fondo de color azul, con espadas doradas en el centro, arriba llevaba el nombre instituto Kin no ken, una corbata roja, un pantalón de color negro, y zapatos formales de color negro. Para las chicas era el mismo tipo de uniforme, solo que tenían que usar falda y calcetas negras.

Mientras Judai, se arreglaba con una lentitud que parecía que hasta una tortuga, era el ser más veloz sobre la tierra, el no quería ir a la escuela ya que generalmente sus compañeros lo molestaban, si sobresalía aun haci lo molestaban el único de sus compañeros que le demostró cariño y amistada era su Johan.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora que puedo ver?-dijo, Judai en tono melancólico, ahora que podía ver no necesitaba llevar una grabadora a las clases, pero aun tendría que ir a algunas lecciones para aprender a leer, y escribir lo cual le daba el doble de vergüenza ya que estando en 2° año de preparatoria, eso le llevaría un mas burlas y maltratos por parte de sus acompañaros.

-Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri(¿en que piensas?)-dijo, el pequeño Kuriboh al lado de Judai.

-nada-dijo con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Kuribo notaba la tristeza en los ojos de su ahora nuevo amo, después de todo con su anterior amo el poseedor de los ojos de la muerte que ahora poseía Judai, aprendió a leer en las expresiones de la gente, y ver sus emociones reflejadas en sus ojos.

Se escucho un toqui do e la puerta de Judai la cual se abrió era Haru.

-Judai ¿ya estas listo?, si no llegaremos tarde me pareció hablar que hablabas-dijo Haru, inspeccionando el cuarto de Judai esperando encontrar, a Haou o que estuviera hablando por el celular, o algo haci.

-¿Qué no lo ves?-dijo, Judai muy confundido, pensaba que por cómo se veía Kuribo resaltaría de entre la gente.

-¿ver que?-dijo Haru, ante lo que dijo su hijo eso le preocupo tenía que Judai sufriera ahora de alucinaciones, constantes si eso pasaba no duraría dos veces y lo llevaría ante un siquiatra, después de todo las heridas que sufrió hace unos días, pensó que puso haber siso una caída o algo haci, pero después al pensarlo mejor llego a pensar que el se quería suicidar.

-esto-dijo, Judai señalando al pequeño Kuribo que estaba a su lado, su padre negó con la cabeza el solo veía la pared del cuarto.

-¿que no lo ves?-dijo Judai, confundido como era posible que solo él podía ver a Kuribo, ahora que lo pensaba lo mismo sucedió cuando apareció el ser de un ojo que intento matarlo en el hospital.

-kur,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,(el no puede verme ni escucharme solo tu debido a los ojos de la muerte)-dijo, Kuribo.

-ya veo- susurro Judai e voz muy baja, esperando, que su padre no lo escuchara ya que si lo así lo podría creer que alucinaba, o algo así.-ya estoy listo-concluyo con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba su mochila al hombro, y camino fuera del cuarto.

Haou ya estaba en la entrada, con su mochila en su hombro, en todo lo que su hermano bajaba estaba mandando mensajes a su "amiga", Judai veía como Haou tenía una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Miau, miau ¿creo que mi hermano está hablando con su gatita favorita?-dijo Judai, de manera juguetona él sabía que estaba hablando con Neko, la mejor amiga de Saku y la hermana melliza de Edo, Neko también toca el violín, en ocasiones cuando practicaba le pedía asistencia a Judai, para asegurarse de que estuviera tocando bien la pieza.

-¡AUCH!-chillo, Judai al sentir que su gemelo le daba, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, su libro de matemática sí que pesaba, lo único que podía hacer era sobarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

-eso te pasa por metido, no estoy hablando con Neko , estoy hablando con Edo-kun-dijo Haou, pero se tapo la boca con ambas manos, al pensar en que le dio una idea a su hermano.

-aja, ¿creí que te gustaban las mujeres?-dijo Judai, con una expresión sarcástica, - pero no me molesta que te gusten, los hombres siempre y cuando no te le insinúes a mi Koi,-dijo cambiando su tono de sarcástico, a uno amenazador.

-pues a mi si me gustan las mujeres, pero estaba preguntándole a Edo, como le fue de vacaciones-dijo Haou.

-Aja que no te de pena hermano, que tu familia no te va a juzgar-dijo Judai, aun lado de Haou dándole palmaditas en el hombro, Haou temblaba de pura rabia ni fuera su hermano, lo mataría ahí mismo.

Después de esa pequeña pelea, ambos subieron al auto el instituto, no estaba muy lejos de su escuela estaba solo como a medio, kilometro de distancia. El instituto era grande ya que sus cuotas no eran muy altas su número, de estudiantes era grande, mas la reputación que la escuela recibía por sus trofeos en todas las áreas, tanto educativas como en deportes y actividades extracurriculares. Poseía en total 3 edificios, para cada año escolar 2 canchas, varios salones para los distintos clubes, un jardín.

En el segundo edifico, se encontraban el salón de salón de Haou y Judai tenían la sección 2°F, ahí también se encontraban Johan, Edo, Misawa, Neko y Azuka. Cuando pasaron cerca de las escaleras.

-¡OIGAN COPIAS!-Dijo una, voz femenina desde arriba de la escalera, la chica qu eles grito era Neko, Neko tenía ojos azul zafiro, Cabello blanco con destellos plateados, tenía un fleco cortado en V separado por 5 mechones, 2 mechones gruesos cubrían sus orejas, su cabello terminaba cortado en V también, le llegaba hasta el final de la cintura, usaba el uniforme femenino.

Antes de que pudieran, responder el saludo de la chica, hasta salto de las escaleras y cayó perfectamente parada sobre sus pies, coloco una mano sobre su cintura y señalo a los hermanos, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Se acerco a Judai coloco sus, manos en sus mejillas y vio directamente, a sus ojos castaños, Judai solo se sonrojo al tener tan cerca a Neko, Pero una mano tomo a Neko del hombro cuando ella se dio vuelta, vio que había sido Johan el cual era rodeado, por un aura asesina Johan no soportaba que esa "Gata" se acercara demasiado a su Koi, ya que sabia que antes a ella le gustaba su Koi, se le notaba en la mirada.

Johan se enojo, y aparto de manera brusca a Neko, la pobre termino siendo empujada por Johan y cayo acostaba boca abajo en el piso.

-Se nota que no, quieres vivir-dijo Haou. Intentado advertirle si el sabía algo de Neko, era que jamás en la vida era bueno, atacarla por sorpresa. Y no se equivoco.

Neon apareció atrás de Johan, con una aura de fuego rodeándola, estaba rechinando los dientes y temblaba de rabia.

-Johan haci que, ¿quieres aprender a derivar una persona no?-decia Neko tronado sus nudillos, -entonces pon atención-

Se escucho el golpe de algo pesado cerca de las escaleras, Ese algo era Johan que fue derivado por Neko lo peor que uno podía hacer en esa escuela, era provocar a Neko Phoenix después de todo o por nada estaba como sub, capitana del club de Jiujitsu y Karate eso mas su mal genio dan una mala combinación para buscarle pleito.

El pobre Johan yacía en el suelo, parecía perro atropellado y, por lo que se veía se sentía igual.

-Eso te pasa por provocarme, Baka-dijo Neko enseñándole la lengua, en señal de enojo.

Johan se logro levantar apenas Judai se acerco a él para ayudarlo a caminar, pero Johan aprovecho la oportunidad para, robarle un beso en los labios, Judai se sonrojo al parecer su novio no desaprovechaba una, oportunidad cuando se le presentaba, Judai solo aparto la miraba su rostro estaba increíblemente sonrojado, Johan solo sonrió de manera picara le, encantaba ver el rostro sonrojado de Judai, se veía tan lindo y tierno.

Con esfuerzo llegaron al salón, y justo a tiempo las clases estaba por empezar, todos los alumnos se veían asépticos, ante los nuevos ojos de Judai.

"Genial ahora si el sale bien el maestro no nos subirá las notas"

"Ese tonto no se para que, se opero los ojos si, siempre será un completo torpe"

"Ahora esos, gemelos son el doble de extraños"

Esos eran unos de los pocos, comentarios que se divulgaban en el salón, Judai escuchaba perfectamente cada comentario, para su desgracia y regocijo de sus compañeros, el tenia un buen oído, Judai solo baja la mirada.

Así siguieron las siguientes oras de clase, hasta el almuerzo, en el comedor Judai, Johan, Neko, Edo, Saku. Se encontraban sentados comiendo todos excepto Judai, quien se encontraba demasiado deprimido para comer, lo cual hacia que el ambiente fuera más bien lúgubre. hasta que.

-Ya tuve suficiente- Dijo Saku, harta de ese ambiente tan deprimente, se levanto de su asiento esto preocupo un poco a Johan, después de todo sabía que su, hermano era muy impulsiva y rara vez pensaba antes de actuar.

-Hermana no hagas, alguna locura-suplico Johan si hacia algo el se metería en problemas con sus padres, por no asegurarse que hiciera algo tan impulsivo.

-ja ¿Cuándo he hecho, algo tan impulsivo?-dijo Saku sarcástica.

-¿quieres la lista en orden, alfabético o cronológico?-Dijo Johan con una gruesa gota de sudor en su frente, si sin duda aria alguna locura.

Saku tomo su comido, que por desgracia eran macarrones con queso, y se los lanzo al primer chico que encontró, el cual reacciono y volvió a ver a Saku la cual le saco la lengua, Cuando el chico le lanzo su comida, ella se gacho y la comida le dio a un chico sentado, atrás de ella. No paso muchos momentos hasta que, el anuncio de la batalla campal fuera lanzado.

"**Guerra de comida"**

Ante eso comentario, los mellizos Phoenix se escondieron debajo de la mesa, pero eso no impidió que también revivieran comida en sus ropas, mientras Johan y Judai se reían como locos, lo mismo Haou Y Saku, al parecer el plan de Saku era que Judai recuperara el buen humor.

Después de esa batalla campal, los profesores decidieron castigar a los que iniciaron la guerra en si, castigándolos con limpiar, ese cuchitril.

-ja,ja,ja,jaa-que divertido, reía aun Judai estaba con el humor de mejor estado, que en la mañana.

-Ha vez Johan no hice ninguna locura-Decia Saku, al parecer esa era su intención verdadera.

-pero ahora tenemos que, limpiar este cuchitril-regaño Haou.

-jajajaja, no peleen-dijo Judai entre carcajadas, todos lucia muy chistosos, tenían manchas de todos los tonos en sus ropas, cabello, cara etc.

Kuribo, sonrió el ver sonreír a su nuevo amo el mejor, que nadie sabía, que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta, Después de todo Berzerker siempre cumplía sus amenazas, **siempre.

* * *

**

**VampiryFairy: **Ok este capi se podría decir, que es para suavizar lo siente (fondo de risa malvado).

**Lady Rosa**: ¿Qué le pasara? 0_0.

**VampiryFairy: ** muaja,muaja ya lo sabrás (dice dedicando una sonrisa malevol).

**Lady Rosa**: ok disfruten el capi y déjenos reviews.


	8. La amenaza se cumple

**VampiryFairy:** Ok e aquí un Nuevo capi.

**Lady Rosa**: primero advertencia (maltrato tanto sicológico como físico)

**VampiryFairy:** Hai y no crean que Judai me cae mal o algo por el estilo, soy fan de el.

**Lady Rosa**: le Agradezco a Chiyo Azukara por la ayuda en este capi.

**VampiryFairy: **muchas gracias a ella, a mi gran amiga mili – Ton, además un gran agradecimiento a **judy-andersen ** por haber sido el primer review debido a eso se les dedica este capi, espero les guste.

**Lady Rosa**: sin mas preámbulos capi 8.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La Amenaza se cumple.**

Después de que los muchachos, cumplieran con su castigo, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Judai le dijo a Haou que se fuera sin el que llegara pronto a casa, que deseaba salir con Johan, Haou entendió perfectamente después de todo, hace mucho que no salían a una cita. Así que acepto des pues de, todo le encantaba ver sonreír a Judai cuando. Esta cerca de su Koi.

-Bien a donde desea ir mi pequeño, violinista-pregunto Johan, colocando su brazo sobre la cintura de Judai pegándolo más a él.

-no lo sé tu decides capitán-dijo en broma Judai, la verdad le daba mucho gusto, el hecho de que ahora pudiera ver a su novio, cuando salían Judai no lo soltaba ni, un momento tenia miedo de perderse y que algo malo le pasara, ya que según le decía Johan el era muy hermoso, y cualquiera quisiera aprovecharse de su inocencia, después de todo aun después de 3 años de noviazgo con Johan, Judai se negaba a perder bueno su virginidad, paraba las cosas cuando se sus hormonas se alborotaban, tenía miedo de que bueno Johan solo está con el para usarlo como juguetito, después de todo antes el no veía, y pensaba que podría aprovecharse de su situación. El sabia que Johan no era esa clase, de personas pero era la misma inseguridad la que hablaba, pero ahora se sentía más seguro. bueno casi si no fuera por Berzerker pero bueno nada es perfecto, además la amenaza que le dio paso a un segundo plano, des pues de todo como podría su padre, su hermano, y Johan hacerle daño. Era algo imposible.

-seguro solo intentaba, intimidarme-dijo Judai.

-¿Quién intentaba intimidarte?-dijo Johan, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Judai, el cual solo miro confuso.-dime…¿Quién intento intimidarte?, que créeme que lo pasara mal por hacerte eso-

Judai solo sonrió un poco se inclino, y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Johan, no pensó que Johan lo hubiera oído, pero le dio mucha alegría el saber, que Johan se preocupaba así por él.

-nadie solo pensaba en voz alta-dijo Judai, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Johan solo asintió, también dejo escapar una leve risa, por el tierno comportamiento de su pequeño violinista.

-Bueno te llevare primero por un helado, del sabor y especialidad que desees después al parque, ya que hoy florecen algunas flores por ultimo al, puente para que veas el atardecer, y al final llevarte a tu casa después de todo soy un caballero-decía Johan animadamente, Judai solo sonreía eso parecía muy lindo, Kuribo observaba todo de cerca, a diferencia de Judai el se mantenía a la defensiva, después de todo por culpa de Berzerker su ultimo amo tuvo que, bueno acabar con su vida el no permitiría, que eso le pasara a Judai.

Después de que Judai y Johan, terminaran su cita, Johan llamo un taxi para dejar a Judai en su casa, en el Taxi Judai aprovecho la oportunidad para, colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Johan, mientras su manos se encontraban enlazadas, el viaje fue corto Johan salió primero y le abrió la puerta a Judai, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, antes de despedirse Johan deposito un corto beso en los labios de Judai, Johan se despidió con una seña antes de subir al taxi, el cual al tener a su pasajero se alejo entre el camino.

Judai suspiro de pura alegría, el estar cerca de Johan lo pone muy feliz, y mas con lo que planeo para esa cita el ver el hermoso, tono de todas esa flores en el parque, el apreciar el ocaso del astro rey.

Judai saco de su bolsillo su llave, cuando la introdujo a la cerradura esta se abrió sola, Judai asintió a que su padre ya había llegado el siempre, dejaba la puerta semi abierta aun no entendía cómo es que, nunca le habían robado o algo haci.

Al entrar a la casa las luces, estaban apagadas pero para Judai ya estaba acostumbrado, a la oscuridad no se le dificulto dejo la mochila en el sofá se sentó en el , escucho pasos de seguro provenientes de la cocina, cuando levanto la mirada vio a su padre enfrente de el.

-hola papá-dijo animadamente, Judai pero su padre respiraba de manera dificultosa.

-Papá ¿te sucede algo?-dijo Judai levantándose, del sofá cuando intento colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Haru, un estrepitoso golpe se escucho.

Judai se encontraba sobre el piso, con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas, no de dolor si no de de pura impresión su padre Haru nunca, le había puesto un dedo encima ni el ni a su hermano, y ahora Haru le había dado una bofetada tan fuerte, que logro tirarlo al piso.

-¿papá?-dijo incrédulo Judai.

-es tu culpa, es tu culpa-dijo Haru furioso lanzando una patada, en dirección al estomago de Judai solo escupió sangre, por causa del impacto su padre sonrió de manera retorcida al ver la sangre, de Judai y al haber escuchado el gemido de dolor de Judai, Tanto haci que dio 2 patadas más hacia el estomago, de Judai solo escupía un poco de sangre pero no perdía la conciencia, después de eso Haru agarro a Judai de cuello intentando, estrangularlo ahora Judai veía con clara claridad los ojos de Haru, cuando lo hizo sentía que el color se le fue del rostro, y que el alma se le escapo del cuerpo esos no eran los ojos, de su padre los ojos de su padre eran rojos, ahora Judai lo entendió la amenaza de Berzerker, se estaba cumpliendo en ese mismo instante.

El aire en los pulmones de Judai, se estaba acabando cuando eso sucedió Haru, lo soltó un sonido Hueco se escucho en el cuarto, Judai quien se encontraba en el piso tosía como loco, en un intento de recuperar aire en sus pulmones, su padre se retiro con mucha lentitud, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la sala, coloco su mano en el lado derecho del marco, volvió su mirada hacia Judai, el cual seguía en el piso intentado nivelar su respiración, pero Haru solo le dedico con esos horribles, ojos de demonio, una mirada llena de furia, rabia, tristeza y sobre todo y la más hiriente, **ODIO.**

-es tu culpa por tu culpa mi esposa murió, nunca de vistes de a ver nacido-Haru dejo de hablar, al escuchar unos sollozos lastimeros. Haru sonrió de manera sádica al oír esos sollozos –si no hubieras nacido, mi mujer estaría viva y no hubiera ,que soportado la carga de un maldito mocoso ciego e inútil- al decir, estos Haru se retiro subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose se escucho.

Judai poco a poco, intento ponerse de pie tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, para intentar caminar con mucho esfuerzo, incluso logro subir las escaleras, claro que apoyándose con mucho esfuerzo en, el barandal de esta con mucho pesar consiguió, entrar al baño cuando entro le pareció extraño, que la bañera estuviera completamente llena, se arrodillo para ver su reflejo en el agua, al verlo el corazón se le hizo añicos, tenia 2 gruesos hilos de sangre colgaban de su rostro, sus ojos completamente vidriosos varias lagrimas, aun se venían de sus ojos las cuales se mezclaban, con la sangre que corría por sus labios, y sus comisuras hasta el principio de su cuello.

-te odio deberías de, estar muerto te odio-escucho una voz detrás de el, cuando volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz , pero unas manos sujetaron su cabeza, lanzándolo al agua de la tina Judai intentaba forcejear, esa persona intentaba ahogarlo cuando Judai estaba, forcejeando logro distinguir unos ojos rojos, y cabello castaño con mucho esfuerzo logro liberarse del agarre, y apartarse de la persona y de la tina.

Judai cayó al piso sentado, tomándose la garganta con su mano, su respiración estaba siendo, muy agitada cuando abrió sus ojos vio quien era quien había intentado, ahogarlo el cual se encontraba también, sentado en el piso pero su fleco café cubría sus ojos.

-te odio yo siempre tuve que, ser tu perro lazarillo solo porque, no podías cuidarte solo tienes idea de lo insoportable, que era eso el estar siguiendo como un perro, sigue a su amo-dijo Haou con odio, levantándose del piso húmedo cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos dorados habían sido remplazados, por ojos rojos al igual que los ojos de Haru.

Judai ya no resistió mas, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante, fue pararse para correr con mucho esfuerzo, logro salir del baño bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, con cuidado de no caer sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo directo a la puerta de la casa, cuando lo atravesó el viento lo recibió, Judai salió corriendo de su casa lo mas rápido, que sus piernas se lo permitieran, por culpa de Berzerker su hermano y su padre, intentaron matarlo y no solo eso le dijeron las cosas, más hirientes que pudiera haber escuchado, las cuales abrieron una enorme grieta en su corazón.

Cuando reacciono, se dio cuenta que corrió hasta una de las partes, residenciales más alejadas de la ciudad, en esa zona en especifico vivía Johan, sin basilar siguió corriendo aun que su pecho ardiera, las piernas y el cuerpo le doliera.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió llegar a las puertas de la residencia, Anderson toco el timbre con insistencia, para su suerte Johan le abrió la puerta la preocupación, se hizo mas que presente en los ojos de Johan, al ver esa horrible imagen frente a el, su amado Judai respirando agitado.

Con sangre saliendo de, su labio inferior y de las comisuras de su boca, con el cabello completamente húmedo, y con la mirada mas aterrada que pudiera haber.

Johan tomo de la muñeca, a Judai llevándolo hasta su pecho, en un bello abrazo protector Judai comenzó a sollozar, desesperadamente en el pecho de su Koi, buscando la protección de ahora la única persona, en que el podía sentirse seguro, cuando Judai dejo de sollozar Johan paso sus dedos, debajo de los ojos de Judai limpiando el resto de esas lagrimas cuando lo hizo beso la frente de Judai, con cariño hizo que entrara a la casa, lo cargo estilo novia hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama, a Judai no se puso a la defensiva ente esta acción.

-Johan…¿Qué estas buscando?-pregunto Judai, al ver a su Koi buscando algo entre las gavetas de su escritorio, Johan solo ignoro la pregunta Judai se preocupo, con esfuerzo y dolor como reacción por parte de su cuerpo, se levanto de la cama se acerco a Johan, el cual saco un pañuelo húmedo, cuando lo encontró Judai se dio cuenta de que el fleco de Johan cubría su rostro, Judai se tensó y comenzó a templar al entender lo que significaba, que al igual que su padre y hermano, Johan también había sido poseído por el demonio de Berzerker, Judai dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero, Johan tomo su muñeca y lo atrajo con mucha fuerza hacia el, Judai intentaba forcejear pero no tenía ni fuerza ni energía, para luchar Johan termino por colocar el pañuelo, en la nariz de Judai.

Judai intentaba no respirar, pero al final esa vital necesidad humana lo venció, y termino por respirar el extraño olor a fruta, que emitía el pañuelo, después de eso Johan lo soltó.

Judai coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba exageradamente, cuando para de sentir esa horrible sensación, sintió su cuerpo muy pesado tanto a si que, sentía imposible el estar tan solo de pie, Johan lo sujeto de la muñeca Judai prácticamente quedo colgando, el agarre que Johan tenia sobre la muñeca de Judai, era muy fuerte tanto haci que estaba lastimando a Judai.

-Ahora tendré lo que más he deseado –dijo en tono lúgubre Johan, levantando mas su cabeza revelando, unos escalofriantes ojos rojos, Judai comenzó a temblar teniendo una vaga idea de lo que a lo que se refería Johan.

Johan cargo a Judai, hasta la cama Johan se posición encima de el , se acerco al cuello de Judai y coloco sus labios ahí, Judai solo sentía la cálida pero ligeramente frio aliento de Johan, el sabía bien lo que le iba a pasar y lo en ese instante iba a perder, algo irremplazable algo que el espera entregar a la persona que mas amaba, pero ahora por culpa de Berzerker la persona que más ama Judai, iba a arrebatárselo a la fuerza.

Un involuntario y traicionero, gemido salió de sus labios al sentir, como Johan mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello, ahora lo sabia completamente lo cual le causaba, miedo, terror y tristeza Johan lo iba, a violar y no cavia la menor duda, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

-Johan…por favor tu no….por favor….detente no me hagas esto…..por favor-decía entre cortado, por sollozos Judai.

* * *

**VampiryFairy: ** eso sono fresa ¬+¬ pero , se ajusta a esta situación, bueno no crean que son anti Judai, ya que soy su fan pero no me resistí a poner esto, me venció la tentación.

**Lady Rosa**: Hai, a si creo que mas de alguno hubiera querido, que hubiera un limón en este momento, n_n pero la verdad nos falta mucho para hacer un limón, haci que solo nos limitaremos a la realización de limes.

**VampiryFairy: **hai ya que si es un limón spiritshipping, debe de quedar de peli, totalmente romántico, dulce y cof,cof,cof, cof, ósea simplemente kawai *w*.

**Lady Rosa**:Asi es si un día escribimos un limón de nuestras parejas favoritas, quedara hermoso –w-.

**VampiryFairy**: O si no una violación cruel, con todo y cuchillo en mano (fondo de risa malvada).

**Lady Rosa**: O-o (recuperándose del shock), bueno disfruten el capi, y esperamos que les ayo agradado, hasta pronto salup.


	9. Lagrimas

**VampiryFairy: **Primero que nada, nuevo capi**, **se que no e actualizado esta historia des hace mucho, Tuve un bloqueo con ella, pero no puedo permitirme eliminarla, ni dejarla si como así, o ponerle un fin prematuro, no sería justo para el lector .

**Lady Rosa**: Hai perdónenos, mejor dicho perdonen a esta burra.

**VampiryFairy:** Ujum, Hey! me las pagas. Sin más preámbulos el capi 9.

**Lady Rosa**: hey esa era mi línea ò-ó.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Lagrimas.**

Judai recibió la luz de la mañana cálida pero para él no era cálida, después de lo que vivió ayer, no le importaría nada, el solo desea morir ahora mismo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué al el?, el solo deseaba ser feliz, ver su familia su padre, su hermano, su novio, sus amigos, todo.

Al nacer ciego no sabía cómo lucia nada, siempre estuvo confinado a ala oscuridad. Apenas y se guiaba por los sonidos, por su hermano, ahora que lo analizaba fue muy egoísta de su parte el siempre depender de Haou, El sobresalir tanto más que el.

No era gusto, su vida no era justa, su sola existencia era una molestia para los demás. Difícilmente y con poca energía, mejor dicho con los restos de energía que le habían quedado, logro levantarse de la cama. Ahora el cuarto de Johan le parecía más una cárcel o un cuarto de tortura.

Brevemente y con miedo vio la otra persona que estaba a su lado, Johan estaba profundamente dormido, sus cabellos verdes-azulados estaban revueltos en la almohada, los rayos del sol matutino le daban a su rostro una apariencia pulcra y sobre todo hermosa, los rayos del sol también daban sobre su pecho desnudo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sabana de la cama.

En un pasado sin duda que Judai se tiraría a abrazarlo, pero el miedo mancha ese pensamiento. Aun existía la mínima posibilidad de que Berzerker posee llera a Johan, e le hiciera algo peor que lo de ayer, ¿pero que más le podría hacer ahora?.

Las personas que más ama lo an herido demasiado profundo, ahora solo un deseo paso por su mente, el que simplemente ya estaba arto de esto, si para eso vale la pena estar vivo pues entonces prefería morir.

Con lentitud y sigilo salió de la cama, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, esto son respondieron ni por piedad a su dueño, al caer a Judai tuvo que tapar su boca, no quería que el maldito de Berzerker despertara, no quería volver a ver esa expresión retorcida en el rostro de Johan.

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, se sobresalto al ver en sus muslos restos de sangre seca, mas rastros que mostraban el haber tenido intimidad con otra persona. Con lentitud al agachase al tratar de recoger su ropa desperdigada por el piso, cuando la logro recoger, la hizo bulto.

Salió de la habitación ignorando el dolor en medio de sus piernas, cerró la puerta con suma cautela, para su única fortuna el cuarto de baño y el cuarto de Johan no estaban muy separados. En poco tiempo ya estaba en la puerta del baño.

El mismo cuarto que conocía, ahora se veía como un lugar seguro, el azulejo azul se veía hermoso, por la inocente luz que se colaba por las ventanas, las cortinas de color morado parecían cristales por donde las luz pasaba. Este lugar solo el inspiraba un sentimiento paz.

Fue directo a la regadera, le dio vuelta a la llave, el agua empezó a correr por la regadera, asiendo un leve sonido por el paso del agua, Judai se sentó en el piso, justo debajo del chorro del agua, se sentó doblando sus rodillas, Coloco su cabeza en medio de ellas, el agua mojaba totalmente su cuerpo, la piadosa agua se llevo los restos de sangre, de sus piernas, su cabeza aun estaba en la misma posición. Después de unos instantes las lagrimas comenzaron a correr.

Como desearía que el agua también se llevara su dolor

* * *

**VampiryFairy: primero se que este capi esta miserablemente corto, gomen n epor eso, que esta historia bueno me tiene con poca inspiración**

**Lady Rosa**: Hai, asi que paciencia que para las otras historias si tenemos, pero esta se a quedado corta de inspiración.

**VampiryFairy: **hai por favor paciencia, y no se preocupen no la borraremos o eliminaremos, que al haberla publicado me comprometí totalmente a completarla o morir en el intentop

**Lady Rosa**:Asi es ojala te pasara lo segundo ¬3¬ -.

**VampiryFairy**: que me dijiste? Querida lady Rosa, :3 (apareciendo con una cuhilla) .

**Lady Rosa**: nada disfruten el capi y salup( saliendo del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo) .


	10. Una nueva mirada

**VampiryFairy:** A Capi nuevo ^3^, jeje me alegra que esta historia haya gustando *w*,gracias todos por la colocación en favoritos y los reviews.

**Lady Rose:** Hai, esperemos les encante este capi, es el final :3

**VampiryFairy:** ¬3¬, sipo, el final devia de llegar.

**Lady Rose:** T.T que mal, pero el final debía llegar , bueno disfruten el ultimo capi XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una nueva mirada .**

Aunque su mente no lo deseaba, tenía que salir del piadoso chorro de agua de la regadera, salir de la fuente que logro curar aun siendo solo sus heridas externas, calmar su espíritu reduciendo el dolor al menos una milésima. Saliendo de la regadera, viéndose apoyado en la cortina. Al fin lo consiguió con lentitud logro colocarse la ropa, sorprendido de que esta no estuviera desgarrada, considerada la brutalidad con la cual se le fue retirada del cuerpo la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la puerta, con la misma lentitud que en el principió, salió del la habitación, con un silencio increíble, o se debería decir con miedo a ser descubierto, llego a la salida de la casa. Coloca la mano en el picaporte, gracias al cielo no estaba cerrada con llave, abrió la puerta, y sin pensarlo ni mirar atrás, aun con el dolor de entre sus piernas, corrió lo mas pudo lejos, de lo que una vez le pareció su segunda casa.

Con el pecho quemándole el cuerpo, por el extremo cansancio, consigo llegar al parque, en la parte que los niños denominaban el bosque, una zona rodeada por arboles, y demás plantas. En otras circunstancias, Judai hubiera saltado de alegría, al verlo, siempre escucho lo bello que era.

Pero ahora solo deseaba escapar. Pero esa opción no sería posible, Berzerker lo encontraría además, todos sus seres queridos terminaron hiriéndole profundamente, esa heridas, ardían, dolían y quemaban. La medicina no las atendería, si hablaba de eso con alguien seguro, le considerarían un enfermo mental, y lo llevarían a alguna institución mental.

Debería de quedarse callado. Apoyándose sobre un tronco cercano, dejándose caer completamente, doblando las rodillas, para ocultar el rostro en ellas, ¿Qué hacer?

Sentía mucho sueño, y cansancio, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos un minuto, después de todo el día de ayer fue tan estresante, y agitado, no es de extrañarse que este así de agotado, sumando el fuerte agotamiento físico al cual su cuerpo fue sometido, hace tan solo uno minutos. Solo cerrar los ojos solo un minuto.

-¡KURI!, ¡KURI!, ¡KURI! (Judai, Judai, despierta)-grito Kuribo.

Judai abrió los ojos de golpe, al oír ese ruido. Temiendo si debía abrir los ojos, después de lo sucedido daría cualquier cosa por volver al mundo de oscuridad, al cual fue confinado desde nacer, el cual ahora le parecía lo más seguro del mundo, si este era el precio de ver, no lo deseaba pagar ni un solo instante.

Esos eran sus sentimientos, algo peludo y esponjosito le estaba asiendo cosquillas en el rostro, eso no sentía tan mal, es mas a comparación de todos los golpes, que había recibido el día anterior eso se sentía inclusive cómodo, hasta que sintió algo picudo sobre ella, logro reaccionar.

Al hacerlo se topo, con la mirada preocupada de Hane Kuribo, el cual poseía restos de lágrimas en sus ojos amarillentos. Había vuelto a fallar, no pudo cumplir su auto promesa. Lo mismo sucedió con su anterior amo, Berzerker lo torturó, hasta el punto tuvo que acabar con su propia vida, colgándose.

No deseaba volver a ver eso, la persona que más le importa, fría como su trozos de hielo le recorrieran las venas, le piel en tono porcelana mezclada con un tinte azuloso, los ojos abiertos, fríos, sin brillo, como simples esferas sin pulir.

Esa imagen le perseguiría de por vida, la imagen de ver morir a la persona que más le importa, impotente como una estatua.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-pregunto con inocencia Judai.

-Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri,Kuri, ( no pude protegerte, ahora estas muy herido)-sollozo Kuribo-

-amiguito deja de llorar, o…aras que a mí también me den ganas de llorar – expreso Judai, comenzando a ser interrumpido por las lagrimas.

No quería llorar más, pero no podía evitarlo. Rápidamente se comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas, con sus manos. No deseaba que lo vieran llorar.

-vaya, mucho no se necesito para romper ese estúpido espíritu humano- habló una voz, rara, pero conocida.

Judai dirigió su mirada, a un lado de él se encontraba la misma criatura, que intento matarlo en el hospital, por reflejo del pánico, creyendo que ese mismo ser, intentaría matarlo de nuevo, topo fuertemente su espalda al tronco del árbol.

La criatura se acerco al rostro asustado de Judai, Kuribo estaba asustado, pero…. Debía de hacer algo, como pudo lo único que se le ocurrió embestirla, pero al hacerlo el ser con un simple movimiento de la mano, logro frustrar el ataque de Kuribo, asiéndole caer al piso, dejándole medio noqueado.

Judai aun no se fijaba del acto de valentía de Hane Kuribo, solamente pensaba, y si este ser intentaba matarlo, ¿debería de oponer resistencia?, ahora toda la persona que le importa en la vida, le han lastimado muy fuertemente. Ya no valía la pena vivir.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¿vienes a matarme no?, ¿hazlo de una vez?-habló fríamente Judai.

El ser solamente se carcajeó divertido, enserio todos los seres humanos son iguales.

-No Pequeño-expresó burlescamente-solamente vine a informarte-

Judai solamente movió la cabeza asía un lado confuso, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No puede ser después de tanto sufrimiento impuesto por esos seres, ahora es un poco tarde, para tenerle una maldita piedad.

-no solo vine a informarte, que tu querido novio, al final morirá calcinado- dijo fríamente en su voz.

Un tono tan frio como el mismo acero de un cuchillo, cortando la piel con presión. Judai solo abrió los ojos, en una expresión de puro pánico. Ahora le darían donde aun más le duele, Johan….no el no tiene nada que ver con eso, no merece morir, el sí.

-¡El no tiene nada que ver en esto!-gritó con rabia Judai.

-te equivocas es importante para ti y eso basta-Dijo el ser en el mismo tono.

-no te equivocas, mátenme a mí, pero no lo toquen por favor, se los suplico…Johan…yo lo amo…por favor no le hagan nada-suplicaba Judai.

-si quieres salvarle, eta en la fábrica abandonada, de esta zona- dijo el ser como si nada-veamos cuanto lo amas en verdad-

Sin decir una frase más el ser así como vino desapareció, Judai se paro decidido. No le permitiría, podían torturarle a él cómo su juguete, pero no debían lastimar a Johan, el no hizo nada solo ser su novio. Siguiendo las indicaciones del se, comenzó a correr, no sabía muy bien donde estaba esa fábrica, pero valiendo se de lo que le dijo.

Hane Kuribo le dijo que le ayudaría a ubicarse, cuando llegaron donde se suponía que se encontraba Johan, Judai sitio que se desmayaría de la impresión. El edificio tenia paredes de tono blanco desteñido por el tiempo, con restos de color negro sobre él, partes de metal en tono bronce con restos de polvo anaranjados, oliendo a oxido en el aire, una alta chimenea, ventanas rotas, con aros de metal en las mismas condiciones. Pero lo mas impresionante era la atmosfera caliente que emanaba, las columnas de humo gruesas negras, las fuertes llamas danzantes cuales lenguas de fuego, pasando por cada entrada del edificio afectado por el tiempo.

Había una entrada, la cual en sus lados se encontraban tablillas de madera podrida desmontadas. Por esa entrada Judai consiguió entrar, al entrar una fuerte onda de calor le dio la bienvenida, mesclada con el humo asfixiante, amenazándole con dejarlo sin respirar, en cualquier instante.

Por mero reflejo doblo su brazo derecho hasta posicionarlo sobre su frente, con los ojos entre cerrados, buscando como se podía con la mirada a Johan.

-¡JOHAN! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS?- gritaba desesperado Judai.

Una sonrisa cerrada apareció en su rostro, al divisar a su novio. Sentado con las rodillas dobladas, los brazo sobre el piso, la cabeza un poco inclinada asía a atrás, y la mirada cerrada, recostado sobre una columna de cemento.

Corriendo como le permitía lo escombros, logro acercarse a Johan, por mero impulso de su cuerpo lo abrazo con fuerza. Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo de perderlo, pero al final solo fue eso miedo.

Su atención fue desviada cuando escucho un pequeño quejido proveniente de Johan, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver los ojos verdes de su koi, era Johan, y ano estaba poseído pro Berzerker. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, sin importar nada, solo lloro en el hombro de Johan, aun cuando sus lagrimas eran evaporadas por el calor.

Johan coloco su brazo por la espalda de Judai, cuando se separan Judai tenía sus ojos cerrados, limpiándose con las manos los restos de sal del rosto. En un instante Judai sintió como unas manos tomaban su cuello, y aplicaba una leve fuerza, sobre el.

-¿eh?...¿Johan que ocurre?-pregunto Judai en medio del miedo.

Johan mantenía su mirada baja, forzando a su fleco cubrir sus ojos, pero era fuertemente visible esa sonrisa retorcida enmarcando su rostro Judai comenzaba a sentir que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones cada vez mas. En un instante Johan levanto el rostro, mostrando sus ojos.

-Johan-dijo Judai con extrema tristeza.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Johan, era horribles orbes rojos, con un brillo insano y repugnte en ellos.

-Berzerker…máteme, si lo desea solo….solo-intentaba decir Judai, siendo cortado por lagrima –Solo deja ir a Johan, te permitiere que me mates, solo déjalo ir….te lo ruego-

Berzerker sonrió al oír esas palabras, ese cuerpo sin duda era una de las mayores debilidades de Judai. Sin duda el amor nubla la razón.

-ves era tan difícil cooperar-hablo burlescamente Berzerker.

Comenzado a ejercer aun mas presión sobre el cuello de Judai. De repente una fuerte punzada arremetió contra su cabeza. ¿Acaso ese inútil humano se estaba resistiendo a el?, eso era simplemente absurdo, un demonio de alto rango, siendo retado por un simple humano. Esa idea era simplemente absurda.

El dolor se asían cada vez más intensos, esto era simplemente inadmisible. Al final el dolor fue tanto, que sucedió lo inevitable, ya no poseía el control de ese inútil humano. Los ojos de Johan volvieron a ser las mismas gemas esmeraldas. Suspirando fatigado, al final puso romper el control de Berzerker, ya no puso soportar más, que ese demonio haya herido así a su Judai, no lo permitiría.

Rápidamente retiro sus manos de las de Judai, al hacerlo solo recibió un simple suspiro, aparentemente la fuerza de vida, ya había comenzado a abandonar a Judai. Johan coloco su mano en la mejilla de Judai, acariciándola con una suavidad extrema. Judai sonrió, reconocería ese toque suave, era de Johan su Johan.

Pero este no era un buen momento, sentía el oxigeno del ambiente tan pesado, la cabeza retumbando, los oídos zumbando, y el oxigeno escapándose de sus pulmones, con cada respiración dada, sentía la mirada pesada.

Johan se percató la falta de fuerza en Judai. Recordando fuertemente algo, ese lugar poseía varios tambos de gasolina, sino salían pronto terminarían calcinados. Se paro como pudo sintiendo temblores en sus pierna, después ayudo a Judai a levantarse.

Judai estaba más débil que Johan, lo único que Johan pudo hacer era colocar su brazo atrás de Judai para ayudarle a caminar, debían salir rápido si no terminarían muertos. Caminando lentamente siendo asfixiados por el brutal humo. Al poder salir de ese infierno, se sintieron enormemente aliviados, un suspiro no pudo evitar salir de sus labios.

Al Salir se encontraba al menos a 4 metros del edificio, que se encontraba siendo destrozada por las llamas. Judai detuvo sus pasos, no por decisión propia suya, sentía algo raro, como si miles de brazos le sujetaran de sus extremidades, teniéndolo perfectamente paralizado.

El fuego de la fabrica se izo cada vez más intenso, hasta que paso lo inevitable, los tambos de gasolina fueron alcanzados, varios fragmentos de la fabrica comenzaron a salir volando, por la fuerte explosión que se encontraba en su interior, los vidrios de las ventanas destrozadas. Salieron disparadas por la inmensa presión.

Judai sintió un pánico enorme, aun peor que cualquier otro sabia perfectamente que su vida misma terminaría en ese mismo instante. Los cristales de las ventanas salían disparados, a velocidades inmensas, en una fugaz ráfaga, como el impacto de la luz sombre un objeto. Los fragmentos de cristales impactaron fuertemente sobre sus obre cafés.

Debido al impacto. El cuerpo semi- inconsciente cayó sobre la yerba, con hilos de sangre corriendo de sus ojos como lagrimas carmesí.

Johan el cual al igual que Judai fue presa de esos brazos invisibles, liberándolo sorpresivamente, su único pensamiento era el de saber si su Pequeño violinista. Aun con la pesadez presente en su cuerpo. Al llegar cerca de Judai, se arrodillo cerca de él tomando su cabeza, su respiración era irregular, de sus ojos salían justo debajo de ellos, aun con sus ojos cerrados, las fuertes lagrimas carmesís no paraban de salir.

Una ambulancia no tardo en hacerse presente por el inmenso fuego. Cada momento era preciado, en apariencia la vida de Judai corría un riesgo enorme.

* * *

Una canción hermosa, en apariencia su inicio era triste, pero después la melodía se volvía cada vez más fina, terminando en un súbito final alegre. Los aplausos emotivos de la audiencia conmovida. Los músicos realizando sus reverencias. En ese concierto mismo entregando su alma, por el simple medio banal de la música.

De entre todos se distinguía el violinista principal, un Joven de cabello castaño chocolate, con un tono marrón en la parte superior, ojos cafés, en un tono prácticamente transparente, un traje negro, con corbata de lazo rojo.

Su nombre era Judai Yuki, después de su trasplante de cornea sufrió un accidente, el daño en las corneas de sus ojos eran graves, no era posible recuperar la capacidad de ver. ¿De nuevo sería condenado a esa existencia de oscuridad?, pero ahora eso no le importaba, aprendió a ver el mundo de una forma distinta, en más de un sentido.

Dirigió su mirada asía una de las filas principales, no necesitaba ver, sabía perfectamente que ahí mismo se encontraban, su padre, su hermano, y sobre todo la persona que más ama, la cual le salvo la vida Johan. Las personas que sin importarle nada le aman

***W*Fin*W***

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** Final T.T, k lastima llegar al final.

**Lady Rose:** Hai, les agradecemos por sus reviews todos los que ayan leído esta historia, esperemos la hayan disfrutado

**VampiryFairy: Hai, :3, y esto no es todo dentro de poco, publicaremos una nueva historia X3, solo digámoslo así Judai de cachorrito se ve muy lindo.**

**Lady Rose:** Ujump de nuevo gracias, a todos, lectores, por reviews, y colocación en favoritos de esta historia, mina, ustedes nos inspiran a escribir mas :3


End file.
